


Failed Attempts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, I tried to be funny, Kuroo is a Good Friend TM, M/M, Minor Angst, Oikawa is an idiot, Swearing, University, and dramatic, iwaoi - Freeform, the summary is misleading, there's no breaking up I swear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s that supposed to mean? You know what, never mind. Here I am, trying to talk to you about something important to me because I thought we were friends after having lived together for ten fucking months but then you not only deny our friendship but laugh in my face when I’m clearly upset because my boyfriend wants to break up with me. You’re a terrible person, you know that Kuroo? I’m so devastated and all you can do is find amusement in it? What kind of a person does that? That’s not right. Relationships are important and friends are supposed to be comforting of one another when they go through rough times during their relationships. You don’t laugh at someone. Not even your sworn enemy,” Oikawa wailed, throwing his arms about dramatically.“I distinctly remember you telling Ushiwaka ‘Assholes get dumped so you should learn to deal with disappointment’ when his last relationship ended,” Kuroo deadpanned.“That’s not the point,” Oikawa seethed.





	

In the near ten months that Oikawa had been roommates with Kuroo Tetsurou, he had learned that Kuroo’s room was unchartered territory; unless Oikawa wanted to be scarred even further than he already had been (he had unfortunately learned this the hard way in the first week of being roommates with Kuroo), he would never go anywhere near his room. Kuroo was a decent guy and Oikawa genuinely liked him, but what went on in his room were things that Oikawa _never_ under any circumstances wanted to know about.

So after that first incident where Oikawa saw a little too much of what Kuroo was into, he swore he would never touch even just the _door_ of Kuroo’s room, as long as they lived together.

Unfortunately, desperate times called for desperate measures and Oikawa was _very_ desperate at the moment.

“Kuroo!” he yelled, rasping against the wood. He had tried whispering Kuroo’s name a few times but Kuroo was either asleep or ignoring him. Either option was quite likely and since Oikawa didn’t know which one it was, he was forced to bring his hand to the unhygienic wonders of Kuroo’s door.

“Come on, I know you can hear me,” he whined, knocking even louder. Screw being considerate. If Kuroo wasn’t going to answer him when he tried being nice to get him to open the door, Oikawa was not above underhanded means.

“Tetsu-chan!” he wailed, using the nickname Kuroo hated so much. “If you don’t open the door, I’ll show everyone in our class that video of you singing Barbie Girl in nothing but boxers with aliens on them,” he yelled, bringing his hand up to knock at the door again.

“Fuck you, Oikawa,” came a muffled sound from inside the room. Oikawa smiled at the progress. Blackmail always worked, and Kuroo was prone to doing stupid things so Oikawa’s stockpile was quite large. He turned his head to stick his ear near the door and was satisfied when he heard movement on the other side.

After a few more moments, Kuroo opened the door and Oikawa was happy to see that at first glance, there was no one else inside Kuroo’s room. It was still a pigsty, but at least Oikawa wasn’t going to be scarred for a second time. A wave of relief washed over Oikawa’s face as he stepped back to at least get some leverage on Kuroo’s unfair height advantage. As opposed to Oikawa, the tall boy in question didn’t look anything close to relieved. In fact, he looked extremely pissed at having been woken up. His unusually unruly hair was even more unruly, earning him a more menacing look. If it was anyone else, Oikawa would probably be a little intimidated but he had been living with Kuroo long enough to know that Kuroo was more bark than bite (or well, more hiss than scratch).

“First of all, it was _your_ alien boxers and secondly, what the fuck do you want at–” he glanced back at the alarm clock on his end table and let out an annoyed growl. “It’s six thirty in the morning on Sunday, goddammit. You better have a good reason for waking me up right now or I’m going to strangle you,” he threatened.

“Well, they’re yours after that incident. And just because they were my boxers, doesn’t take away from the fact that you were singing _Barbie Girl_ of all things. Next time, don’t steal my boxers,” Oikawa replied smugly.

“Give me one good reason for why I shouldn’t slam my door in your face right this moment and go back to bed, Oikawa,” Kuroo growled.

“Because I have a problem and since you’re the only one I can talk to about it, I need you to listen.”

“No,” came Kuroo’s reply, without hesitation.

“Come on Kuroo, help a friend out,” he begged.

“Since when are we friends? I said, _no_. Go ask Iwaizumi or something,” he waved off, stepping back to close the door, but Kuroo wasn’t the only one who had good reflexes. Oikawa caught the movement and had lunged in front of the door before Kuroo could close it on him.

“That’s the problem, I can’t talk to him because Iwa-chan wants to break up with me,” Oikawa all but cried.

For a moment, there was silence, and then the space between them was filled with laughter. Oikawa’s face fell and the pleading look was replaced with one of anger.

“Serves you right for waking me up at this ungodly hour,” he managed to wheeze out through his fit of laughter.

“Cut it out, Kuroo,” he snarled, shoving the door completely open and stomping into Kuroo’s room.

“What did you _do_?” Kuroo asked. “No wait, don’t answer that,” he replied, trying to compose himself, but failing miserably. The corners of his lips were still curved upwards in a teeth-baring grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You know what, never mind. Here I am, trying to talk to you about something important to me because I thought we were friends after having lived together for _ten fucking months_ but then you not only deny our friendship but laugh in my face when I’m clearly upset because my boyfriend wants to break up with me. You’re a terrible person, you know that Kuroo? I’m so devastated and all you can do is find amusement in it? What kind of a person does that? That’s not right. Relationships are important and friends are supposed to be comforting of one another when they go through rough times during their relationships. You don’t _laugh_ at someone. Not even your sworn enemy,” Oikawa wailed, throwing his arms about dramatically.

“I distinctly remember you telling Ushiwaka ‘Assholes get dumped so you should learn to deal with disappointment’ when his last relationship ended,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“That’s not the point,” Oikawa seethed.

“Then what _is_ the point?” Kuroo asked, rolling his eyes. He had finally calmed down from laughing in Oikawa’s face and the annoyance had replaced his sixty seconds of amusement.

“Iwa-chan wants to break up with me. Weren’t you listening to anything I was saying, Kuroo?” Oikawa asked, annoyed. In all his misery, he had forgotten what a terrible idea it probably was to sit on Kuroo’s bed and did just that. He pulled his knees up to his face, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face out of sight.

“Ok, before we begin whatever this is that we’re going to do, I want you to know that I’m only indulging you because I’m too awake to fall back asleep and no other, _normal_ , human being will be up until much later, so really, you’re a last resort,” Kuroo stated. “Now why is it that you think Iwaizumi wants to break up with?” Kuroo sighed.

Choosing to ignore the last resort bit, Oikawa lifted his head out of his knees to look at Kuroo. He was trying to assess whether Kuroo was just being an asshole but despite his precautionary statement, it seemed as if he was genuinely willing to listen, so Oikawa sniffled a bit before lowering his knees to the ground and looking down at his hands, which were now folded on his lap.

“On Friday, I went to Iwa-chan’s dorm to pick him up, because we were going to go see a movie, and I found him standing in front of the mirror practicing what he was going to say to me,” Oikawa explained.

“And what exactly is it that he said?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, I didn’t wait to finish hearing the entire thing because I don’t think I could have handled it but he said,” and Oikawa lowered his voice to match Iwaizumi’s tone, “’Oikawa, I think we should’ and then I cut him off by coming into the room,” he finished.

“That doesn’t mean anything, you drama seeking asshole,” Kuroo countered. “He could have finished that with anything. Why didn’t you just let him finish what he was going to say if he didn’t know you were there?” Kuroo asked.

Oikawa mumbled something that Kuroo didn’t hear, although from the way his cheeks flared up, it was something embarrassing.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch what you said there, Oikawa,” Kuroo grinned.

“I said if I didn’t hear it then it didn’t make it true,” he let out quickly, face flushing even more so than before.

“Oh my god, you’re such a child. How’d he even agree to start dating you in the first place?” Kuroo laughed.

“You know, I generally don’t mind your insensitivity but there’s a time and place for everything Tetsu-chan and that was completely inappropriate!” Oikawa wailed, picking up a pillow from behind him and slamming it as hard he could across Kuroo’s head.

“Ow, ok, I got your point. Maybe that was going a little far,” he surrendered. “Just put down the fucking pillow. You don’t even want to know what’s been on there,” he added.

“Ew, gross, what the fuck, Kuroo? Can we please focus on my problems?” he asked impatiently.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say. You don’t have enough to be suspicious. Has he said anything to you since?” Kuroo asked.

“No, I’ve been avoiding him. I told him I had a sudden bout of stomach cramps and couldn’t go to the movies and then I told him I was sick yesterday so we couldn’t see one another. He wanted to come over, but I told him I’d probably make him sick and he has his big physiology midterm coming up so he said he wouldn’t chance it but if I wasn’t better by Monday, he was going to kick me,” Oikawa explained. A brief pause later, his eyes lit up. “Oh, if I’m actually sick he wouldn’t break up with me, right? Iwa-chan isn’t that much of a meanie, even though he’s pretty terrible for wanting to even break up with me in the first place,” Oikawa thought aloud.

“Ok first of all, you’re fucking insane. Now that that’s out of the way, _are you fucking kidding me_? You’re telling me that you’re going to get sick so that your boyfriend doesn’t break up with you? There are so many things wrong with that. Where to start, uh, that’s manipulation so _no fucking wonder_ he wants to break up with you. Not to mention you can’t be sick forever, idiot. Also, I’m pretty sure that although Iwaizumi is a nice guy, he wouldn’t commit to something he didn’t want so he’d break up with you no matter what,” Kuroo sighed exasperatedly.

Oikawa looked up, blinked a few times and then buried his face back into his knees, wailing miserably.

“Oh fuck. _Fuck_. Oikawa, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kuroo started, hesitantly.

“Of course you did. You’re right, who would want to be with me? If even Iwa-chan doesn’t like me then I’ve got no hope. I’ll be forever alone and miserable and living with twenty cats like a stupid, old, crazy person. I’m going to be old man your parents warn you about who is bitter to the core and hates everyone,” Oikawa screeched at Kuroo.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and thought about what he was going to say before he proceeded. He hadn’t signed up for this. It was way too fucking early in the morning for him to be dealing with Oikawa’s theatrics. He shouldn’t even be _awake_ right now, but here he was despite himself, listening to Oikawa whine about his life.

“Listen Oikawa,” he said, suddenly standing up and making the mattress rise from the loss of weight on his end. The movement prompted Oikawa to look up at him. “I’m not going to sugar coat this for you. If Iwaizumi wants to break up with you, then you can’t exactly stop him,” he continued. Oikawa’s eyes flashed angrily at Kuroo, the sadness gone and replaced with a bubbling hate.

But before Oikawa could pounce on Kuroo, he continued. “Personally, I think you’re just being dramatic. As annoying as you are, he seems to really like you. You guys were also friends for basically your entire lives and if he could put up with you then, I don’t see how a relationship is any different in terms of your annoyance levels. So quit moping!” he finished, jabbing Oikawa’s side sharply, but still gentle enough to be called friendly.

“Do you really think so?” Oikawa asked, eyes shining. If he didn’t have snot running all over his face, he would have almost looked cute with that small, red-tipped nose and soft face.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo started, “Have I ever complimented you if I didn’t mean it?” he asked seriously.

“No, I guess you’re right. But still, what am I supposed to do if he does want to break up with me?” Oikawa asked, chewing the inside of his cheek. Before the destructive thoughts in his mind had time to develop into full blown maniacal ideas, Kuroo interrupted.

“I don’t know, woo him back?” he offered, only half-serious.

For a moment Oikawa was silent, then his eyes shined with some kind of renewed vigour. “Brilliant! You’re a genius, Kuroo!” he exclaimed, latching himself onto Kuroo’s side in a crushing hug.

“What? Oikawa I wasn’t serious. He’s already your boyfriend,” he tried shrugging Oikawa off his side.

“I just have to renew the spark in our relationship! You’ll help me of course, right? Since this was your idea in the first place,” Oikawa said standing up. He wiped his face of the snot and looked at Kuroo with that look he got that meant that Kuroo was going to regret ever opening his mouth.

“Oikawa… no.”

“Kuroo… yes.”

“Oh my god, get the fuck out of my room,” Kuroo pointed to the door. Oikawa of course ignored him and instead started to pace across it, thumb and forefinger stretched across his chin while his other arm wrapped around his chest. He looked far too serious to have anything good on his mind and Kuroo could only stare and hope that whatever was brewing inside his brain could be considered as tame.

After a few moments, Oikawa looked up at and pointed at Kuroo. “I’ve got it. You’re going to wingman me,” he exclaimed completely serious.

Kuroo stared back, sat down on his bed and let his head fall back against the mattress. “You’re insane, Oikawa,” he mumbled to the ceiling.

“You’ll help me, won’t you?” Oikawa asked, walking over to the bed and hovering his face over Kuroo’s. “What happens if I don’t?” Kuroo asked. “Then I’ll wail miserably all day long and follow you around to soothe my loneliness,” Oikawa replied completely serious.

“I knew it. I guess I have to then,” Kuroo sighed, wondering for the thousandth time why he even considered Oikawa his friend.

“Great, I knew you were a good person Tetsu-chan!”

“Whatever Oikawa, now get the fuck out. I need to process everything that just happened for the next few hours.”

Oikawa happily headed to the door, the gears in his mind already working overtime. “You better not back out of this, Kuroo! I’ll let you know what the plan is later,” he called closing the door behind him. Kuroo could only groan and slam a pillow over his head in hopes that whatever had happened this morning was just a terrible dream he could sleep away.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was not a dream and that was how Kuroo found himself third wheeling Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s study date. It wasn’t so much studying or a date as it was Oikawa jabbing Kuroo in the side every few moments. That was supposed to be his hint to say something nice about Oikawa and he was trying his best, but every time he complimented Oikawa, he could see Iwaizumi sitting across from them raise his eyebrows further and further up his forehead.

“No offense Kuroo, but what are you doing here?” Iwaizumi eventually asked.

“I’ll tell you if I find out,” he mumbled, which Iwaizumi didn’t seem to catch but Oikawa did and Kuroo found himself clutching his side in pain and glaring daggers at his terrible roommate.

“Ok, whatever this is, don’t tell. In fact, keep it a secret forever. I don’t even want to know what Oikawa has roped you into,” Iwaizumi answered, having caught the look between Oikawa and Kuroo.

“What? I haven’t roped Kuroo into anything, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa defended. “Kuroo just loves my company so much that he wanted to hang out with me even when I said I was meeting Iwa-chan and since I’m so nice, I couldn’t refuse him. I’m a good friend, right?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

“What?” Kuroo asked at the same time as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and said, “Sure.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Oikawa, but I don’t have time to figure out what’s going on here. I’ll call you later,” he said getting up and collecting his stuff off the study table.

Oikawa suddenly got up, panic-stricken. “Wait, don’t go Iwa-chan,” he said moving to stand next to Iwaizumi. Kuroo looked entirely unamused and took that time to slide out of his chair and go return a book he had only taken out as a means to pretend he was even studying.

“What’s going on, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. Was he nervous? Oikawa couldn’t tell, but whatever it was, it wasn’t giving him a good feeling. He felt his stomach twist and his throat go dry.

“Nothing, nothing. What do you mean what’s going on?” he asked, laughing lightly to relieve some of the tension. But Iwaizumi was smarter than that.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but don’t lie to me Oikawa. I know you’re hiding something and if you don’t want to tell me what it is, I’m leaving,” Iwaizumi looked pointedly at Oikawa.

This was Oikawa’s chance to tell him what he was thinking but being insecure and unsure of himself, Oikawa only shook his head and plastered a practiced smile on his face. He should have known it wouldn’t work with Iwaizumi but he was afraid that Iwa-chan was going to break up with him right there and he couldn’t deal with that right now. It was best to let Iwa-chan leave and then come up with a way to make it up to him later.

“Ok, I’ll see you later then Oikawa. Hopefully when you’re less,” he waved his hands around Oikawa “whatever this is,” he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, heading towards the exit of the library.

Kuroo reappeared at that moment and stood behind Oikawa, who was watching Iwaizumi leave with a sad expression on his face.

“Well that was an absolute shitshow,” Kuroo stated.

“I don’t need you to tell me that Kuroo. I think Iwa-chan hates me. You were terrible at playing your part!” he cried. If he hadn’t noticed the genuinely upset look on Oikawa’s face, Kuroo would have retorted. Instead, he grabbed Oikawa’s things and put them in his school bag and dragged Oikawa out of the library before he had a meltdown in public.

“Let’s go back home and I’ll buy you milk bread on our way back. I’ll even watch WALL-E with you and hand you tissues when you cry,” Kuroo promised.

“Really? Thanks, Kuroo. I’m sorry for all the mean things I’ve said to you. You really are a nice person.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all sappy on me now,” Kuroo sighed, putting an arm around Oikawa as he steered him towards the bus stop.

* * *

Two days after the first failed attempt at wooing Iwaizumi, Oikawa was still moping. He had gone through twelve boxes of tissues, lived off of milk break for all three meals and had spent all his free time re-watching WALL-E way more times than was probably healthy. In that time, Iwaizumi hadn’t come over and every time he called, Oikawa just handed the phone to Kuroo, saying he couldn’t handle Iwa-chan breaking up with him over the phone.

After a particularly awkward conversation with Iwaizumi that morning, Kuroo had convinced Oikawa to stop being so dramatic and get back on his feet.

“Is Oikawa avoiding me?” Iwaizumi had asked.

“Er, I don’t think he’s avoiding you so much as he’s just busy,” Kuroo answered. That wasn’t a lie, right? He didn’t want to take sides or get in the middle of this but Oikawa really hadn’t given him much of a choice.

“Is he sick again? I swear if he is,” Iwaizumi started.

“No, no, he’s not sick. At least I don’t think he is,” Kuroo answered, looking back at Oikawa who was glued to the TV.

“Ok, should I come over? Ask him if he wants me to bring him something,” Iwaizumi asked nervously.

Kuroo was so over this. But he turned his head towards Oikawa and asked him nevertheless. Oikawa shook his head vehemently and Kuroo relayed the message to Iwaizumi who seemed bothered but didn’t push it. In the end, they had said an awkward goodbye and Kuroo decided that enough was enough.

“Oikawa, if he didn’t want to break up with you before, he will now. Get off your ass and stop being such a lousy boyfriend,” he said plopping down next to Oikawa and grabbing the remote to turn the movie off. Kuroo expected Oikawa to protest but somehow reason was on his side today and Oikawa nodded, telling Kuroo he was right and then walking towards the kitchen.

“Uh, are you ok? What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, following Oikawa into the small apartment kitchen.

“I’m going to make Iwa-chan a nice dinner. That’ll prove I care about him, right? That’ll definitely woo him!” he said, grinning widely.

“Hate to burst your bubble but you fucking suck at cooking,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“Don’t be such a negative person, Kuroo. I’ll be fine. Can you give me my phone? I need to text Iwa-chan so that he doesn’t make plans tonight.”

_**Oikawa >>** Iwa-chan! don’t make plans tonight. come over and we can hang out!_

_**Iwa-chan ♥ >>** I thought you were busy?_

_**Oikawa >>** I was but I made time just for you!! don’t be late, ok?_

_**Iwa-chan ♥ >>** Ok._

After that, Oikawa spent the majority of the afternoon doing his best to make dinner and despite not wanting to be a part of Oikawa’s plans, Kuroo couldn’t just stand and see Oikawa ruin a perfectly good dinner. So he stayed and helped him cook.

_“You have to flavour, Oikawa! It’ll taste bland if you don’t, you dumbass.” “I’m not a child, Testu-chan, I know how to cook!” “Oikawa, you burned soup last week.” “Stop bringing up the past. I’m a new me this week.”_

Despite the shouting in the kitchen, dinner was made and Kuroo left the apartment before Iwaizumi arrived.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted, hugging his boyfriend and dragging him inside the apartment.

“Hey Oikawa,” he greeted nervously.

“Guess what! I made dinner for you,” Oikawa beamed, lacing his fingers with Iwaizumi’s and bringing him to the table in the small dining room.

“You… _what_?” Iwaizumi asked, unsure.

“I made dinner. I mean, Kuroo helped. He said it wouldn’t be edible if I made it myself but I think that’s stupid. Come on, let’s eat,” Oikawa said not giving Iwaizumi any time to protest.

“Oikawa, are you ok?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting down across from Oikawa.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Oikawa asked, placing a bowl of rice in front of Iwaizumi.

“You’re acting weird.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m _not_ ,” Oikawa insisted.

Iwaizumi stood up and walked over to Oikawa’s seat. Oikawa gulped looking up at his boyfriend and had a feeling that if he didn’t fix this soon, he would turn into his _ex_ -boyfriend and that wasn’t something he would be ok with.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, putting his hands on Oikawa’s shoulder and lifting him up. “I want you to be honest with me. What’s going on?”

Oikawa twisted his hands uncomfortably and chewed his bottom lip in thought. “Do you want to break up with me?” he asked, voice low and quivering.

“ _What_?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a step back.

“You do, don’t you?” Oikawa asked, keeping his eyes down and not daring to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“What gave you that idea? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“No… _yes_ , I mean, I thought if I didn’t see you then you couldn’t break up with me,” he mumbled, cheeks glowing and tears starting to actually fall from his eyes.

“You’re not making any sense, Oikawa. Why would I want to do that?” Iwaizumi asked, bringing his hand to Oikawa’s chin and lifting it up to meet his eyes.

“Last week,” Oikawa sniffled, “I heard you talking to yourself in front of the mirror,” he answered, like that was supposed to explain everything.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought. “Oh fuck, did you think _I_ was practicing breaking up with you?” he asked. Oikawa nodded meekly.

“It’s ok if you do. I know I’m not the easiest person to put up with but I didn’t think you’d leave me after so many years of knowing how terrible I was. I guess I can’t blame you though. No one wants to put up with me,” he wailed miserably.

“Oikawa, listen. I _don’t_ want to break up with you. In fact, I never want to break up with you. You’re kind of terrible.” At that, Oikawa started to cry even harder. “Hey, listen. You’re kind of terrible but I still like that part of you too.”

“Really?” Oikawa asked.

“Of course, you idiot. Now don’t avoid me ever again, got it? I thought _you_ were being weird because you wanted to stop seeing me,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“No! I would never. I’m sorry I made you think that. I guess I was being childish,” Oikawa apologized. “What was it that you were going to say to me anyway?” he asked curiously.

Iwaizumi coloured at that and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Uh, don’t laugh ok?” Oikawa nodded. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to live with me next school year. Both our leases will be up by then but of course it was only an idea and if you’ve already promised Kuroo then you’re definitely not obliged but –“

Oikawa cut him off then by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and bringing him in for a crushing hug. He moved his head back and pecked Iwaizumi on the lips. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was still crying but this time he had a genuine smile on his face instead of that pout.

“I’d love that, Iwa-chan.”

“You sure? You don’t have to commit if you don’t want to,” Iwaizumi added.

“Don’t chicken out on me now. I said I want to and I mean it,” Oikawa nodded to emphasize his words.

“I’m glad,” Iwaizumi smiled, bringing his face back in to kiss Oikawa again. “Next time you think something so dramatic, _talk to me_ first,” he chided.

“Got it, got it. I’m sorry for worrying you Iwa-chan,” he apologized sincerely. “Kuroo’s going to kill me. I made him help me try and woo you again,” Oikawa admitted sheepishly.

“Woo? Who uses that word anymore? Anyway, you don’t have to. You’re always _wooing_ me Trashykawa.”

“Aww Iwa-chan, that was almost romantic!”

“Shut up. Let’s eat dinner and watch the movie you ditched last week.”

Oikawa couldn’t agree fast enough, feeling happier than he had in a very long time. All the nervousness that had been surrounding him for the past week disappeared and he couldn’t believe he had even thought all those negative things in the first place. He really was lucky to have Iwaizumi as his boyfriend and even though Iwa-chan has assured him that they weren’t going to break up, Oikawa made a mental note to be a better boyfriend. And also to apologize to Kuroo for making his roommate put up with his dramatics for so long.

* * *

That night when Oikawa and Iwaizumi were snuggled under the covers of Oikawa’s bed, talking about where they might like to live next year, Iwaizumi suddenly asked, “So how’d you make Kuroo help you anyway?”

Oikawa shot up to grab his phone. “Blackmail, duh. Don’t tell him I showed you this,” he said pressing the play button on the video.

It was then that Kuroo decided to come home and hearing the familiar music of _Barbie Girl_ he dived into Oikawa’s room, not caring if he was disturbing them and pulled at Oikawa’s hair, claiming “I’m going to cut this all off at night! How dare you, you little shit!” Oikawa yelled at Iwa-chan to help him but Iwaizumi only watched, amused at his boyfriend and Kuroo’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but it was sitting half-finished on my computer for a long time. I finally decided to finish it whoops. Thanks for reading!


End file.
